What can Happen in Two Hours
by Thingygazinga
Summary: When Jason and Annabeth leave Piper and Percy alone for two hours, and who knows what happens in that time period. Includes a blue cupcake, a red cape, and Percy trying to be a bat.


Annabeth crossed her arms and gaped at the sight before her. She blinked. Rubbed her eyes. Blinked again. Confirmed that she wasn't hallucinating and debated on laughing.

"Is that...?"

"I think so."

"What are they...?"

"I have no idea."

Her boyfriend hung upside down on a tree branch, a pair of sunglasses perched on his nose, and singing at the top of his lungs. The tips of his hair was dyed blue (Annabeth didn't think she wanted to know how he did it.), and all along his arms were scribbles of _I LOVE PIPER!_ and _PERCABETH FOR LIFE!_ in blue sharpie. Piper stood above him on the branch, balanced precariously around Percy's legs. A red cape was tied around her shoulders, and Annabeth could make out the faint blue words of _THIS RED CAPE SUX!_ on it, a crudely drawn blue cupcake beneath the words.

She seriously did not want to know what was going on.

"We left them for two hours." Jason said disbelievingly, adjusting his glasses. He and Annabeth had gone to visit Rome for a quick check up. Annabeth for the building designs and how they were holding up, Jason to look over the rebuilding and directing.

When they had come back, both of their significant others had mysteriously disappeared. Needless to say, when Annabeth had suggested to check near the lake, she was not suspecting _this._

Just then, Piper jumped off, cape billowing behind her and wacking Percy the bat in the face. Annabeth heard a yelp, and then a crash of leaves as Percy fell off. Piper swiveled around and announced in a deep voice.

"Agent Persasseus-"

"That's Persassy to you, Agent Sassiper-"

"That's truly a stupid name, Agent Persassy-"

"If I do say so myself, we are not dressed as Agents, Agent Beauty Queen-"

"If _I_ do say so myself, that is another stupidly uncreative name-"

"Why, Agent yet not Agent-y like random demigod girl with random braids in her hair, if you were ever so kind to let me stand up-"

"I'm afraid not, Cupcake-"

"Persassy-"

"Jackson-"

"Or at least _Blue_ cupcake-"

"But this lady don't take orders from nobody-"

"I had blue cupcake on my sixteenth birthday. Shared it with Annabeth and it was-"

"Shared with Annabeth?"

There was a pause, where Annabeth and Jason shared amused glances. She felt her face burn as Jason raised an eyebrow and mouthed "Blue cupcake?"

She still remembered the day like it was yesterday. The relief of the war finally being over, the calmness of it all, the fact that they had both survived... Annabeth remembered the YOLO moment she had had, sitting next to Percy with frosting covered fingers and staring up into his bright, sea green eyes.

"Blue cupcakes." Percy repeated, breaking Annabeth out of her reverie.

"Hmmm..." Piper murmured. There was the rustling of leaves as Percy stood up, brushing excess dirt and grass from his clothes. His eyes lit up.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking!?"

"Hmmm..." Piper said again. Percy plowed on, already dragging Piper to, Annabeth can only assume, the kitchens.

"Let's make some!" he proposed, almost running now. "And then when Annabeth-"

"And Jason!"

"And Jason comes back, we could all share and be-"

"One big happy family!"

"...that's a bit disturbing-"

"Shut up, Percy! C'mon!"

And this time, Piper was dragging him. Annabeth and Jason watched them disappear yet again, and suddenly a dam broke inside her, and Annabeth was doubling over, laughing so hard her chest hurt.

"Oh...my...gods..." she managed to pant out. Her only response was more cackling laughter.

An hour later, Percy and Piper emerged, covered in blue frosting and flour with wide grins on their faces as they presented the lopsided cupcake to Annabeth and Jason. And sitting there, shoving slightly over cooked cake into her mouth, Annabeth again bathed in the fact that, _gods,_ the wars were over.

And they were all alive.

"You idiot!" Piper screamed, shoving her cake-y hands in Percy's face. He just cackled and scooped Jason and Annabeth in a hug, wiping the remains of the cupcake onto them. Annabeth shrieked in shock, immediately grabbing for her dagger.

"SEAWEED BRAIN!"

"BRO!"

 **Hehe. Just a quick story on a random thought that came to mind when I suddenly needed there to be more Piper Percy friendship fanfics. Anyways, hope you enjoyed that. I apologize for any spelling/grammar mistakes. :)**


End file.
